User blog:User:Liopleurodons/Pencil Gets Held Back
Transcript (Pencil is sleeping, then the alarm clock rings 9:00) (Pencil wakes up) Pencil: Oh no, I overslept, this is it, I'm late for the 10,000th time. (at school) Golf Ball: Hey, where the heck is Pencil? Pencil: Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, I was late for the 10,000th time. Golf Ball: Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh Oh, Oh, Oh Oh Oh Oh, Pencil, go to the principal's office cause you have been late for the 10,000th time. (at the principal's office) Bubble: So Pencil, what brings you here to my office? Pencil: I was late for the 10,000th time. Bubble: Pencil, I hate it when you become late for school, and I have no choice but to held you back to previous grades, go to 11th grade. Pencil: How about you go to 11th grade. Bubble: Pencil, go to 11th grade now! (at 11th grade) Firey: OK class, get out your science books, where's your science book Pencil? Pencil: I don't have one because I belong in 12th grade. Firey: That's it, go to 10th grade now! (at 10th grade) Leafy: OK class, we are going to watch Bill Nye The Science Guy, Pencil, are you chewing gum in my class? Pencil: Um..........................................................................yes! Leafy: Then go to 9th grade. (at 9th grade) Pin: OK class, your math homework is due today so take it out, where's your math homework Pencil? Pencil: I don't belong in 9th grade, I belong in 12th grade. Pin: That's it, go to 8th grade, that means you go back to Middle School. (at 8th grade) Coiny: OK class, get out your Social Studies books and study because we've got a test today, where's your Social Studies book Pencil? Pencil: I don't have one and I didn't study because I belong in 12th grade. Coiny: That's it, go to 7th grade now! (at 7th grade) Needle: OK class, get out your textbooks, where's your textbook Pencil? Pencil: I don't have one because I belong in 12th grade. Needle: That's it, go to 6th grade now! (at 6th grade) Eraser: OK class, get out your math sheets, Pencil, where's your math sheet? Pencil: I don't have it because I belong in 12th grade. Eraser: That's it, go to 5th grade, that means you go back to Elementary School. (at Elementary School) Nickel: OK class, it is snacktime, where's your snack Pencil? Pencil: I didn't bring it. Nickel: That's it! Go to 4th grade now! (at 4th grade) Announcer: OK class, it's time for music, get out your guitars, where's your guitar Pencil? Pencil: I don't have it! Announcer: That's it, go to 3rd grade now! (at 3rd grade) Ice Cube: OK class, we're going to have a test so get out your number 2 pencils, Pencil, where's your number 2 pencil? Pencil: I don't have it? Ice Cube: That's it, go to 2nd grade now! (at 2nd grade) Puffball: OK class, it is time for division, what is 100 divided by 10? Pencil: 43,962,367. Puffball: Wrong, the answer is 10, and that number you said is above my grade level. That's it! Go to 1st grade now! (at 1st grade) Teardrop: OK class, get out your computers and do your work, Pencil, where is your computer? Pencil: I didn't bring it because I belong in 12th grade. Teardrop: That's it, go to kindergarten now! (at kindergarten) Puffball Speaker Box: OK class, it is time for reading, so get out your reading books, where's your reading book, Pencil? Pencil: I don't have one. Puffball Speaker Box: That's it, go to preschool now! (when Pencil got to preschool) Pencil: Aw man, I have to go back to preschool, why would I ever get held back to preschool? I'm gonna die here. (at Preschool) Gelatin: OK kids, time to watch Teletubbies Uh Oh Messes and Muddles. Pencil: Preschool is crap because of all the baby movies! Gelatin: OH MY GOD Pencil, i can't believe you said that preschool was crap and you insulted all those kids, that's it, your expelled, go home now! (when Pencil got home) Pencil's Dad: Pencil, I can't believe you got held back all the way to Preschool and got expelled, THAT'S IT! You are so grounded for tranquility. Pencil: Oh no! Pencil's Dad: I will be deleting your YouTube account and you will be doing lots of chores and community service, you will only watch baby shows for the rest of your life. Pencil: Shoot! Pencil's Dad: Now go watch these shows or else you will be grounded even more. Pencil: NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (later) Pencil: I can't believe I have to watch these baby shows, I guess I'm stuck here because I got sent back to preschool, I really miss watching adult shows WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The End How Pencil Got Held Back * 12th grade Was late for 10,000th time * 11th grade forgot science book * 10th grade Chewing gum * 9th grade forgot math homework * 8th grade forgot social studies book * 7th grade Forgot textbook * 6th grade didn't have math sheet * 5th grade forgot his snack * 4th grade forgot guitar * 3rd grade doesn't have no.2 Pencil * 2nd grade answer was too advanced * 1st grade forgot computer * Kindergarten forgot reading book * Preschool said Preschool was crap Category:Pencil Gets Grounded Season 1